Princess Violeta Crown
Princess Violeta Crown is the main female protagonist of the Galatune series. Violeta is the beloved Lyric Princess of the planet Lyra. She is the eldest of twelve sister princesses, and is to inherit the throne upon her 21st birthday to become the next supreme ruler of all of Lyra as the next Queen. As is tradition, she held a Lovers Masquerade inviting suitors from across the planet seeking her prince. However, the Azure Eye rebel group managed to overpower her robot guards using an unknown ancient technology. The Azure Eye took her prisoner, but she outwitted the terrorist group and used their own technology against them, in order to escape. She now fights to discover the true intentions of the Azure Eye and to destroy them with her own hands. Appearance Violeta has long curvy gold hair with emerald green eyes. She has long pointy ears and a light peach skin complexion. She's slightly taller than her friend Eron, and has a skinny hourglass figure. She wears white skin tight ceremonial clothes with a complimentary gown and armor, all of which have intricate Lyric symbols and designs running through it. The gown consists of two layers, a first one that is all white and gives the impression of wings spreading out, with the tips colored with a tint of blue. The other is shorter, elegant and transparent, hovering over the wings. She also has a tight white corset and has two short shoulder sleeves. She also wears a white neck guard. Her armor consists of two thigh high boots with heels, two arm guards, shoulder pads and gloves. Her belt has four straps attached to it, and her crown has two blue energy wings that light up whenever she utilizes her mystical energy or casts a spell. She wears the Lyric Royal Crest on her chest and has a matching set of earrings. Personality Violeta firmly believes in upholding honor and tradition, and strives to continue the path for Lyra set by her ancestors. She believes that the World Government is a perfect governing system that maintains planet-wide order and peace. She perpetuates the popular perspective that the greatest evils in the kingdom come from those who oppose the World Government and traditional values. She considers the Azure Eye a group of barbaric terrorists and believes the Notre to be akin to demons. Despite her noble intentions, she is tragically out of touch with the reality of the common citizen. She has never left the planet capital city, Crown, where she was born. However, she has long held a secret desire to reject her royal heritage and go out into the world as a nameless adventurer. Violeta has a bit of an obsessed hobby studying ancient technologies. She loves the mystery and allure of the lost tech, and believes that the recovery of these lost tools is pivotal to the continued prosperity of Lyra. Weapons & Abilities Violeta has been groomed since birth to embody core Lyric ideology and has a diverse set of knowledge and skills. *'Genius Tactician:' Violeta's greatest strength is her skill as a strategic tactician. Violeta can lead armies to victory in any situation. *'Illusionist:' Violeta has rudimentary skills in magic, specializing in illusion spells and mirages. *'Laser Pistol:' Violeta often carries a laser pistol on her persons. *'Martial Arts Master:' She is well trained in hand-to-hand combat. *'Master Marksman:' Violeta is an adept marksman -both with bows and guns. Trivia *Violeta was inspired and modeled after the wife of the creator of Galatune. *Though techincally not 'Fan-inspired' Violeta was the first character to be modeled after a living person. *Violeta's creation, could've led to the development and future creation of the Fan-inspired characters. *Like all Lyrics, Violeta is a pun off of the arts. Her name is a pun of both Violin and Violet. *Violeta's personality draws inspiration from the creator's wife's favorite anime character, Sabre from the ''Fate/Stay ''series. *Violeta is 20 years old. *Violeta's favorite animal is the "Pittlewiggle", an adorable pig-like creature with four eyes and a heart-shaped snout. *Interestingly, Violeta is also a Romanian, Bulgarian, Macedonian, Croatian and Spanish name; meaning Violet. However, this was purely coincidental. Gallery 12122806_1497836113875463_145683695518162198_n.jpg|Princess Violeta with old card design and stats 13466101_1638552013137205_3816625848029471517_n.jpg|Chibi Princess Violeta 19400373 1877177462607991 1174139525035994259 o.jpg|Princess Violeta with Galatune logo 32105598 2056719491320453 3342989950915182592 n.jpg|Silly edit of Princess Violeta 21122271 1917279235264480 8541709926982049006 o.jpg|Princess Violeat with World Judge on a poster for Matsuricon 2017 22829878_1947526305573106_5616764608859995186_o.jpg|Princess Violet with a few of her sisters Category:Lyric Category:Champion